1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power system, and more particularly to a redundant power system.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with a single power supply, a redundant power system can provide a more stable DC power. The redundant power system mainly comprises a backplane module and multiple power supplies. Each power supply has a rear-stage circuit having a controller for communication with the backplane module. When an electronic product, such as a server, is equipped with the redundant power system, the server can communicate with the power supplies through the backplane module.
A conventional control mode of the redundant power supply is an average-current control mode. In a normal condition, the power supplies of the redundant power system average the working power that the server needs. For example, the redundant power system has dual power supplies. The working power of the server is 1000 (W). Each power supply of the redundant power system provides 500 (W) of power, such that the server totally obtains 1000 (W) from the two power supplies.
However, as operation conditions differ among electronic products, the average-current control mode cannot be applicable for all electronic products. From the manufacturer's perspective, to custom-make redundant power supplies applicable for various electronic products causes high manufacturing cost. To store the numerous conventional redundant power systems also causes trouble in inventory management. The conventional redundant power system needs further improvement.